The present application relates to a sensor apparatus that detects a contact position and a pressing force of an operator with respect to an input operation surface, and an information processing apparatus equipped with the sensor apparatus.
In recent years, portable information processing apparatuses typified by cellular phones are being made multifunctional, and the structure in which a display unit provided to a casing is caused to function as a user interface is proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-134473 discloses an electronic apparatus including a touch panel that detects an input operation position with respect to a display unit, and a press detection sensor that detects an input operation force.